The Newest Mason
by silverstone2131
Summary: Emma is a teacher just starting her second year at Degrassi and has a successful husband who is now part owner of The Dot. Will this couple also be successful at their newest roles? Parents.
1. The results are in

Chapter 1

"Em, babe, you need to wake up and get ready for school. It is the first day back and the students don't need to beat the teacher to class."

"Spin, honey, I will be down in a sec."'

The bathroom door was locked. Emma took the box out of the bag. This was the moment-of-truth. Was Emma Nelson a mother-to-be?

"Want some scramblers and bacon?"

"No, babe, just an apple this morning. Kinda in a hurry."

" Love ya. See you tonight for dinner."

With a kiss, Emma was out the door.

The last period of the day went by so slowly, and Emma was ready to get home and start dinner. Besides, she still needed to formulate a plan for telling Spinner about the baby. She was still and shock and knew that Spinner might not respond well to the news. They had been married for almost four years, but she was still a new teacher. Also, Spinner had a great deal of responsibility now that he was part owner of The Dot. The last bell of the day interrupted her thoughts, and she gathered her things.

"Good-bye, Snake." she said as she poked her head into her step-dad's office, "Before I forget, Spin and I are coming over for dinner this weekend. Mom invited us to celebrate Jack being accepted into the honor courses."

"Ok. Bye, Em. See ya tomorrow.

Emma's bike ride home gave her time to think more about the baby. She did want to be a mother and she knew Spinner would make and excellent father, but her previous reservations were still haunting her. However, in the end she knew she would definitely have the baby. Hopefully, Spinner would be happy about it.

"How was your first day back, babe?"

Emma was almost knocked to the floor by the smell of dinner coming out of the kitchen. She had to fight the urge to be sick from the strong aroma.

"Wow, you're home early," she answered him with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah. I let Peter close tonight so I could cook you dinner after your first day back to work. Besides, more time with my wife is never a bad thing."

"Can't argue with that. School was tiresome," she sighed, "but there seem to be some promising students in my classes this year."

"I'm glad to hear it. You want some cayenne pepper in you veggie chili?"

"NO! I mean nothing too spicy, babe. Sorry to yell I just have not been feeling like myself today. There has been a lot on my mind."

She was on edge and knew she needed to break the news before she lost it.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"I need you to come sit with me on the couch. There is something I need to tell you."

Spinner cuddled up to her on the couch and anticipated the worst.

"Babe, this morning when I was late coming down to breakfast, I took a pregnancy test. It was positive. Spin, I'm pregnant."

Spinner's expression became ghost-like and the touch of his hand wet and clammy.

"Spin, did you hear what I said? Spin?"

"Wow! You're…you're…wow."

"I know you wanted to wait a while longer. I guess the pill failed last month when I had that respiratory infection. What do you think, honey?"

Spinner knew Emma had been worrying about his response all day. Truthfully, this was a shock and not the news he had expected, but Spinner had been thinking about starting a family lately. Business was going well at The Dot and his mother was hinting at grandkids. He was concerned about voicing this idea to Emma because she had just started her teaching career. Now, here it was. Emma was carrying his child and he could not be happier.

"I think it is awesome!" he finally answered after a long pause, "I can't wait to be a dad. I know we did not plan for it now, but we did not plan for us and look where we are now. I truly think we are ready for this. I love you Emma Nelson, mother of my child."

"I am so glad to hear you say that. I was scared you would not be happy about the baby."

"Well now that's settled, let's eat."

"Spin, about that. I can't eat your chili because the smell is making me sick right now. Sorry," she said with regret in her voice.

"In that case, tonight's menu soda crackers and ginger ale."

"Love ya, babe. Thanks." she kissed on the cheek before heading upstairs to change.

They would have to tell the grandparents-to-be this weekend. That was a whole new worry altogether.


	2. Uncle Jack

Chapter 2

"Emma, that is awesome news! I can't believe that I am going to be Auntie Manny."

"When is your next visit home? I want to go baby shopping with my best friend."

"I come back in three months, after we wrap shooting on this new season. Jay is opening his new garage in October, so he doesn't want to be away from it for too long. We will probably stay for 2 weeks."

"That is great to hear, but it does suck that you live all the way in California. Well wish me luck his weekend we are telling the parents. Love ya, girl. Bye."

"Bye, Sweets. Good luck."

Emma hung up__the phone with a smile on her face. Many and her had comea long way in their friendship and she was glad to have a best friend who cared so much. It would be better if she actually lived in Toronto, but she knew Manny was living her dream. She was happy with whatever amount of time she could spend with her and could not wait until Manny's visit in December. Now, she had to think about telling her parents and Spinner's mom this weekend. She had asked her mom to invite Spinner's mom to the dinner with the excuse of loneliness since Kendra had moved to New York after university.

"Honey, I'm home." Spinner sang out as he opened the door, "Where is the beautiful mother-to-be?"

"In here making dinner. I hope tofu is ok because the blandness is about all I can handle."

"No problem. You go rest while I finish this up."

"I can cook. I am not an invalid you know. I am just pregnant."

"I know, but I want to pamper you. Now, go rest."

"OK. By the way, I talked to Manny and told her the news. She is really excited about the baby. Jay and she are coming to visit in December for Christmas, after the shooting wraps for her new show."

"Awesome. It will be nice to see them. I really miss having them around."

"Now we need to decide how we are going to tell the parents the news. I was thinking since we are celebrating Jack taking advanced courses we can give him a book with an inscription to Uncle Jack. Then, he can read aloud and everyone can figure it out."

"I think that is a brilliant idea."

The rest of the week went by relatively fast and Friday night dinner had approached. Emma had bought her baby brother a book about exotic animals because Jack was definitely an animal lover. Now they had to wait and see if the plan would work.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Snake. Where is Jack?"

"He is downstairs getting his favorite nice shirt out of the dryer. He is so excited about this honor program and this dinner." Spike said as put bread in the oven.

"Is your mom on her way yet?" Snake asked Spinner as he sat the plates on the table.

"She should be here soon."

The doorbell rang and Spike went to answer it. Spinner's mother stood on the stoop with a pie in her hands. She was a great deal older than Emma's parents of course, but she had seemed to have aged a great deal in the past months. Losing her husband had taken its toll and Kendra's move seemed to make her even sadder. Spinner was really starting to worry about her so he was hoping the baby news would cheer her up.

"I am so glad you could make it, Irene," Spike said as she took the pie from her hand and led her into the house.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Christine"

"Hey, Mom." Spinner said as he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, "Did you make the chocolate pie I love so much?"

"Of course"

The dinner was amazing. Ratatouille and Irene's pie were delicious and soon everyone was full. Emma knew that this was the right time to break the news before they started to clear the table. So she pulled the wrapped book from her bag and handed to her ten-year-old brother. To think he was going to be an uncle before he even started middle school.

"Here. Open it. Spinner and I are so proud of you, Jack."

Jack ripped the paper and read the title, _Exotic Creatures of the Tropics and Their Habitat_.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. Read the inscription to everyone."

Jack opened the first page and started to read:

_Uncle Jack,_

_ I cannot wait for you to teach me all the things you know about science and the environment. I am so lucky to have you and a mom who _care_ so much about giving me a chance to grow up in a clean and healthy planet. I cannot wait to meet you. Congratulations on getting into the honors program. I hope I am smart like you._

_Love,_

_ Your new niece or nephew _

At this point Spike and Irene were in tears and Snake had a vacant expression on his face.

"Is it true? Am I finally going to have a grandchild?" Irene asked.

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

Everyone at the table had smiles on their faces now. Emma could finally put her worries to rest because she knew they were all excited about the baby. She was definitely feeling hopeful about Irene's very positive reaction. It was the first time she had seen her genuinely smile since their wedding. Life was sweet.


	3. December brings cheer and sadness too

Chapter 3

December brought snow, Christmas, and Manny's visit home. Emma was so excited to see her friend and to start shopping for the nursery. The pregnancy so far was progressing really well and the families were all excited about the newest member. About two weeks before school let out, Emma's morning sickness had fully subsided and she was able to eat normally again. Soon Manny's arrival was here and Emma was picking up her best friend and Jay from the airport.

"Wow, Em. It is so great to finally see you." Manny said as she hugged her friend. The two girls continued to embrace and share secrets for a couple of moments while Jay stood next to them with all the luggage.

"Hey, Jay. Sorry about that. How was the flight?" Emma finally asked as she caught the expression of neglect on his face.

"Thank you, Emma. It was long. I swear you two never know what is going on around you when you get together."

"Jay, we have not seen each other since our visit back in May. Give me some time to reconnect."

"Where is Spin?" Jay asked as he loaded their luggage into the taxi.

"Oh, he had to take care of some things at The Dot and then his mom wanted him to go to her place for something. He will be home later tonight, so it is just the three of us for dinner."

The entire ride to the Nelson-Mason home was filled with Manny's questions about the pregnancy, the baby, students at Degrassi, and business at The Dot. Jay was finally included in the conversation when Emma asked about the newly opened garage in L.A.

"So far we are doing excellent. I swear rich dudes will pay a fortune to have their cars tricked out. In a few months I will be able to afford that bid Hollywood wedding I have been promising Manny for years."

"Mom and Snake have invited all of us to dinner on Christmas Eve so don't make any plans with your family until Christmas day." Emma said as they hauled the luggage into the guest room.

After dinner, Jay and Manny went to visit her parents. Emma cleaned up the dishes and waited for Spinner to return. She was so glad that Manny was here now and she could share her happiness with her best friend. She never realized how much she missed Manny until they were able to see each other.

"Emma, I am home. Sorry I was so late. Where are Manny and Jay?"

"They went to her parent's house for a few hours. How were things at The Dot?"

"They were fine. I went to the bar after I went to Mom's. That is why I am so late."

"The bar? You hadn't had a drink in years. What is wrong, Spin?"

"Mom had some bad news. She finally came clean with a secret tonight. Kendra was home to visit so she wanted to tell both of us."

"What is it, Spin? Tell me."

"You know how Mom had been looking unhealthy over the past year and we thought it was because she was so lonely? It turns out she has leukemia."

"What? How long has she known?"

"Since February. She did not want to worry Kendra and me because she thought we were too busy with our lives. Can you believe it? My mom has been suffering and fighting this alone because she thought it was better for us. That is also why she did not want you to be there tonight. She did not want to risk you getting upset and harming the baby."

"What?" Emma said as tears were starting to fall down her face. "I have heard of selflessness but she has been fighting cancer by herself for almost a year? But why is she telling you now?"

"Well it turns out she was pushing me on the grandchild topic because she thought it would give her the motivation she needed to beat the cancer. When we told her you were pregnant back in September she had hope, but yesterday she had an appointment with her oncologist. They say the treatments are not doing so well and she needs a bone marrow transplant. She needs for me to get tested. Kendra will get tested, but there is a good chance she will not be a match since she was adopted."

Spinner was now starting to fully comprehend the severity of the situation. He had lost his father to cancer and had cancer himself. When was this awful disease going to stop terrorizing his family? Also, why did this have to happen at a time in his life when he should be rejoicing over the approaching birth of his own child? The tears were starting to come now, and he could no longer pretend to be strong for his wife. He just wanted his mother to not be suffering again. He did not want to be an orphan either.

Spinner and Emma sat in the darkness and held each other. Emma was so scared for her husband and knew how close he was to his mother. She knew he would not be able to live with himself if he could not help save her life. Plus, they were in the middle of the Christmas season and she was four months pregnant. How were they going to be able to put on a joyous face in the midst of a cancer battle? Emma just wanted Irene to be cancer-free and able to look forward to holding her grandchild.

"Honey, we just need to try and stay strong for your mom. She will be able to beat this." Emma finally broke the silence.

"I cannot lose another parent right now. Losing my dad was hard enough."

"Stop talking like that. She is going to live and be able to spoil her grandchild for years and years to come."

"Hello. We're back. Where are you guys?" Manny called out as she opened the door.

"What is wrong?" Jay asked as he saw Spinner and Emma's tear-stained faces.

As they told Manny and Jay the news, Emma realized this was not going to be the Merry Christmas they hoped it would be.


	4. Worry is not healthy

Chapter 4

"Spinner, where is your head today?" Peter asked as he put in an order.

"Sorry, dude. I have a lot on my mind right now."

Spinner had just learned that all the friends and family who had been tested did not match his mother. He was worried they would not be able to find a donor. He had been trying so hard to keep it together since Christmas, but he felt like he was drowning.

"What is wrong?"

"I did not want to say anything around the holidays, but my mom is sick."

"How sick?"

"She has cancer."

"Wow, man. I am sorry."

"We found out right before Christmas. All of the family and close friends have been tested, but we have yet to find a perfect match."

"Dude, I will get tested."

"Thanks, man. That means a lot."

"How are Emma and the baby?"

"She was upset about my mom's illness. We are having a hard time being excited about the baby when we are both so worried about my mom. The baby is fine though. We will be finding out the sex at the next appointment."

The New Year had just started, and Emma was having mixed emotions about pending motherhood. She wanted to be happy and joyous, but she always felt so sad when she thought about Irene and her cancer. Now that school was back in session she had even more stress.

"Em, some of the teachers have agreed to be tested," Snake interrupted her thoughts, "I brought it up at the English Department meeting."

"That is so amazing. It is good to hear that people will try to save someone they have never met."

"Also one teacher suggested having a benefit to raise money for cancer research. We could raise awareness of the importance of getting tested and have medical staff already there to draw blood."

"Great. I will run it by Spinner tonight."

"Emma, your mom wanted me to tell you to try not to stress so much. She is concerned about Irene, but she is worried more about you and the baby."

"I am trying to stay positive. We have an appointment next week to find out the sex of the baby. I will ask my doctor for ideas to relieve the stress."

"I am glad to hear that. Well I will see you tomorrow. Love ya."

"Bye, Snake. I love you, too. Oh, and say hi to Mom and Jack."

The talk with her step-father did renew Emma's hope for finding a donor for Irene. She could not wait to pass along the benefit idea to Spinner. On the way home, she brainstormed some ideas for the benefit event.

"Hey, babe. How was school today?"

"Too long. How was work?"

"It was ok. I told Peter about my mom today. He said he would get tested."

"That is great. Well several of the teachers have agreed to get tested as well."

"Awesome. I just hope we are able to find someone to help Mom."

"I have another idea to run by you. Snake said one of the teachers suggested a cancer research benefit where we could talk about getting tested and have people there to draw blood."

"That is a great idea. We could also have entertainment and dinner. We would be able to raise a lot of money."

"Also, my mom is really worried that I am way too stressed and it might be hurting the baby. She had Snake pass that along. Babe, I started to realize that this baby is not my top priority, and that has got to change. Don't get me wrong. I love you mother and I want her to get better so she can enjoy this grandchild, but I need to start taking better care of myself. I am going to ask the doctor about ways to relieve my anxiety at the next appointment."

"I know what you mean, babe. I want so much to be excited about this baby, but I am always thinking about my mom. That is not fair to you or the baby. We do need to reprioritize, because my mom would never forgive herself if something happened to the baby."

"So you will come to the appointment with me next week?"

"Of course."


	5. Congratulations, it's a

Chapter 5

"Ms. Nelson, Dr. Hawkins is ready to see you now."

Emma and Spinner walked back to the examination room, while clutching each other's hands. This appointment had been weighing on their minds for several days now. They had tried desperately to get excited about the pending birth of their child, and hoped everything was progressing well.

"So Emma, how have you been feeling since your last appointment?"

"Well, I actually want to talk to you about that. I have felt ok, but my stress level has been through the roof. We recently found out that Spinner's mom has cancer."

"I am so sorry to hear that you guys. How is she doing?"

"Her doctor says she will definitely need a bone marrow transplant. Everyone in the family has been tested and no one is a match yet."

"I hope you find one. I will get tested, because I would love to help out. What is your mother's name, so I can have them compare?"

"It's Irene Mason."

"Other than this family dilemma, how has the pregnancy been going? Have you been taking all the supplements and following your diet?"

"Yes. I have always been a healthy eater. It is the stress level that I am worried about. I just do not want to put the baby's health at risk."

"I am glad that you are aware of the dangers that high stress situations can place on pregnancies. I am going to refer you to a colleague who can show you exercises to help calm and relax you when you feel anxious."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Hawkins. I worry enough about losing my mother. I definitely do not need to lose my wife and child." Spinner said with great concern in his tone.

"Well now let's get to the ultrasound room and find out the sex of the baby."

Several minutes later Spinner and Emma were impatiently looking at the monitor waiting for the ultrasound to begin.

They heard the strong heartbeat permeate through the room and suddenly felt like parents for the first time in the last few weeks.

Emma was finally starting to feel excited again about the idea of being someone's mom. She knew no matter what happened to Irene that Irene wanted the birth of a healthy grandchild, and she was going to honor her mother-in-law and her cancer fight by making the baby's well-being the top priority in her life.

Spinner was in such awe at the image on the monitor. He could hardly believe that he had helped create life and that he was going to be responsible for a human being. Of course, he had always felt responsible for Kendra and his mom and then Emma after they got married. But this was different, he was a father now, and he was determined to protect his growing family.

"So are you guys ready to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes" The newly excited couple said in unison.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

**I am sorry it has taken so long to update. I recently moved to another state and I have been extremely busy. I assure you that I have been planning the story out and will continue to update more frequently from now on; I promise. I hope you enjoy the forthcoming chapters. **


	6. Is Irene giving it her all?

Chapter 6

"Hey, Mom. It's me."

Spinner entered Irene's house with arms full of groceries. He knew she was so tired from the last round of chemo that she was not able to go shopping.

"Hey, Gavin, sweetheart. What would I do without you?"

"Are you taking care of yourself, because I don't know what I would do without _you_?"

Irene was trying so hard to stay positive, but she truly felt that she was losing her fight. Her oncologist had told her that the bone transplant would have to happen soon, or she was going to longer be a candidate for the procedure. She wanted desperately to see her grandchild's birth. Cancer had already taken so much from her when she lost her husband, plus she came close to losing Gavin to cancer. Why did it have to take becoming a grandmother away from her too?

"_No. No. She told herself. I can beat this. I WILL BEAT THIS!"_

"Mom?"

"Sorry, son. I was just thinking."

"What is wrong? Did your doctor tell you something new at your appointment yesterday?"

"No, it is just I was wondering what color quilt to make my grandchild?" she lied.

"Oh. Well Emma and I are going to announce the sex at dinner tomorrow night to the whole family."

"I understand. I am so excited. Oh, also, my friend from the hospital called and said she had finished ironing out all the details for the benefit next week. Honey it means so much to me that you and Emma thought of me enough to host this thing."

"Mom, we would do anything for you. Anyway, we will see you tomorrow. I will swing by and pick you up around 6:00. I have to get back to work now. I just wanted to bring you your groceries."

"Thank you so much, son."

"I love you, Mom," as he closed the door.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later. Irene answered it and found a tall, thin dark-suited man standing on the other side of the threshold. He was holding a briefcase that held the papers Irene was trying so hard to convince herself she did not need. She did not want to admit she was starting to lose hope, but she also knew she needed to prepare for the worst case scenario. When her husband passed away several years back she had not been ready for the tragedy and the hectic legal nightmare. She did not want to leave Gavin and Kendra in the same boat.

"Ms. Mason, I brought the papers we discussed. I figured we get them signed as soon as possible so everything has time to be processed and notarized."

"Come on in. I will make you some coffee."

She knew that signing these papers meant to a certain extent that she did not plan to make it through this battle, but she loved her family to much not to make these preparations. She was willing to do anything for them.


	7. Old faces and new hopes

**A/N:This chapter, I wanted to shake things up a bit and include some of my other favorite characters and what they are doing now, after the Degrassi Goes Hollywood movie.**

Chapter 7

"Em, honey, I am home. Mom is with me."

"Alright, I will be down in a bit. I am just changing my clothes."

"She is going through this phase where nothing she puts on is comfortable," Spinner explained to his mom.

"Oh, son, you do not have to explain. I remember how uncomfortable pregnancy is, and that has been almost 30 years ago."

"Hey, Irene. How was your week?" Emma asked her mother-in-law as she emerged from the hallway into the kitchen.

"I actually had a pretty good week. I did not feel nearly as weak as I usually feel. Mainly I have been excited about finding out the sex of the baby. I have to start working on the quilt."

"Well, as soon as Mom, Snake and Jack get here we will tell everyone at once. We were hoping Kendra could come tonight, but she said she could not come this weekend because they have an important case. Plus, she will be here for the benefit next weekend."

"When are Manny and Jay coming into town?" Irene asked.

"They are supposed to fly in on Thursday before the benefit. Danny is driving in on Friday. I am really excited about the entertainment," Spinner answered.

Later that evening, Spinner and Emma sat at the table with the people who meant the most to them. The mood had been nerve racking because Emma told everyone they had to wait until dessert to find out the sex. Spike was becoming very impatient.

"Ok, everyone, Irene is going to cut in to the cake I baked. If the cake is colored pink then it is a girl if it is blue then it is a boy."

Irene took the knife from Emma and proceeded to make a small slice into the double layered cake.

"Oh my god, it's a girl?" Spike exclaimed when she saw the slightest bit of pink cake on the knife.

"That's correct," Spinner answered, "We are going to have an Emma Jr., or at least I hope she comes out looking like Em."

"Oh, Spin, you are ridiculous," Emma scoffed at her husband's remark.

"I am so excited for you both," Irene said with tears welling in her eyes.

Irene was hoping for a granddaughter, and she really wanted to be able to see her grow up and become a beautiful young lady. Maybe things were going to start looking up soon. The benefit was coming up and maybe they were going to find a match.

The following Thursday, Emma was able to get together with Manny. She was flying in with Jay and Craig had come with them. Craig was really excited about seeing Joey and Angie at the benefit because he had not visited in a couple of years. Spinner and Emma went together to meet everyone at the airport.

"How was the flight?" Spinner asked Jay as the all got into the limo Craig had ordered for everyone. Craig had definitely done well for himself over the past two years since his second solo album took off and went platinum.

"It was great, knowing someone who is rich means private jet, baby!" Jay exclaimed while giving Craig a high five.

"Ellie was really sorry that she would not be able to come to the benefit," Craig injected, "She wanted to be able to catch up with everyone, but she had an assignment this weekend. They are doing a piece about corruption in the school system and the deadline is coming up."

Ellie and Craig had been married for a year now. After she finished up with school she moved to L.A. and was working for a local news channel. Craig and she had become pretty good friends with Jay and Manny since they all lived in California.

"Oh, so how did the grandparents react to you having a girl?" Manny asked Emma.

"They were all really excited. We hope it is going to renew Irene's spirit so she can beat this thing."

"Thanks again for agreeing to perform," Spinner added, "We are so lucky to have great friends like you guys."

"No problem, man. Whatever we can do to make your mom cancer-free, we will do. She was always so nice to us when we were younger. We always liked hanging out at your house." Craig said as they made their way to the hotel.

On Saturday, more than 250 guests attended the 1st Annual Donors of Life Benefit. Emma and Spinner had worked really hard to make sure the event was a success. Danny, Sav, and Peter reunited with Spinner, and they also had Manny and Craig perform for the entertainment portion. A formal dinner was served and volunteers were stationed downstairs in the venue to sign up donors to be tested.

Spinner had high hopes that they were going to be able to find a match for his mother. Later that following week that got the news they had been waiting to hear.

"Em, they found a match! Mom is going to get the transplant!"

"Spin, I knew this was going to happen. I knew we were going to find a donor. Now your mom will be able to see her granddaughter grow up."


	8. The Marrow of Life

Chapter 8

The day had finally come. Irene was getting her transplant. Spinner was so relieved that they had been able to find a perfect match after the benefit. In fact, it was one of the English teachers from Degrassi.

"Spinner, have they started the transplant?" Spike asked her son-in-law as she entered the hospital waiting room.

"Yes, they just now starting the IV drip. They said they will call us in once the isolation wall is sealed off."

"How long will it take?"

"About 4 hours."

"Yeah, that is what I figured. I met many people who had transplants when I was getting my chemotherapy," Snake added.

"You can go in now and sit with her," the nurse said as she exited the room.

Emma noticed the nurse sitting on the opposite side of Irene's bed. She was wearing a mask, gloves, and floor length scrubs. Her job was to monitor Irene's vitals during the transplant and to make sure the IV drip was constant. A plastic isolation "wall" was on the other side of Irene's bed. This plastic partition was keeping Irene's surroundings safe for her weak immune system. Emma knew that this was necessary, but she wished they could have closer contact with her through this whole ordeal. She wanted Spinner to be able to comfort his mother with a hug and whisper in her ear to stay strong for her granddaughter. She longed for Irene to be able to feel the baby kick against her stomach to remind her to keep fighting for life.

The hospital had equipped the isolation room with 2-way conversation intercoms. The patients and family members could talk freely through the entire procedure which made time go by so much faster.

"So have you two started discussing baby names?" Irene asked once everyone was seated.

"Yes. We started making a list several weeks ago," Spinner answered.

"So?" Spike said with great anticipation.

"We are going to narrow it down to the five names we like the best. Put them in a hat and let Irene pick it out," Emma explained.

"Do we at least get to hear some of the contenders?"

"Actually, we finished picking out the five last night."

"Ava, Charlotte, Sophia, Chloe, and Hannah"

"I love all of those."

"What about the middle name?"

"We were thinking about Ruth."

"That would be a tremendous gesture," Spike said

"Well, right now we owe her my mom's life"


	9. April showers bring good health and joy

Chapter 9

Five weeks had passed since her transplant, and Irene had been released from the hospital. It felt so freeing to finally be out of isolation. Today was Emma's baby shower, and she was so excited to present her with the completed quilt for the nursery. She had used many of the swatches from Kendra's old clothes and some of Emma's that Spike gave her, plus there was also one square from Emma's wedding dress. The pending birth of her granddaughter filled Irene with so much hope for the future. She just could not wait to meet her.

"Honey, are you coming? We are going to be late."

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Spinner exclaimed as he was walking down stairs, "I don't know why I have to go to this thing anyways."

"Because, we decided to make it a family event, in order to celebrate your mother's release from the hospital. Besides, we will also be able to see several people from school. Won't that be fun?"

"Yes. A blast." Spinner answered with a tone of sarcasm.

Despite his complaining, Spinner was secretly excited about this baby shower. Mainly, it was because it did mean his mother was well enough to celebrate. Besides he had to admit he had recently started to think about fatherhood and he could not wait to meet his baby girl. Plus, he was hoping they got a lot of presents today, because he knew baby stuff was way more expensive than adult stuff. This made no sense to him.

Many old faces made it to the Mason Baby Shower/Irene's Homecoming Extravaganza. Craig and Ellie flew in with Manny and Jay for the occasion, which was a huge deal considering the hectic lives they all had. Liberty was able to come due to her just finishing a big lawsuit. Marco, Jimmy, Paige, and Toby were all there as well.

Emma was so excited when she opened the box containing the quilt Irene had made. It was so special that her daughter was going to treasure something made by her grandmother for years and years to come. Everything was looking bright for the Mason-Nelson clan. The baby was coming next month, and everyone was so excited about the newest member of the family.

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention please? We are about to name our baby!" Emma exclaimed.

"So, Mom, here is the hat of names," Spinner said has he held out the hat in front of Irene.

Irene crossed the fingers of her left hand behind her back as she reached in with her right.

"And my granddaughter's name is…..Charlotte Ruth Mason."

"Wow, I cannot believe how much stuff we got," Spinner comment with astonishment later that evening as he loaded the last of the gifts into the nursery.

"I know. We are really lucky to have such generous friends and family. And the quilt your mother made Charlotte. Unbelievable."

"She did have a lot of time on her hands the past few weeks."

"Can you believe it? This time next month we will be parents. Charlotte will be sleeping right here in this room."

"I know what you mean. It just hit me other the past couple of weeks that she is actually coming…and soon. I had been so preoccupied with Mom and the cancer that I never stopped and thought about it. Does that make me an awful person?"

"No, you were scared for your Mom's life. We both were scared. Now everything is going to be ok, and we are going to be able to give Charlotte the love and attention she deserves. You are going to be an amazing father."

"I love you, Emma Nelson. I don't know what I would have done without you over these past several months."

"Remember, in good times and in bad times. I did sign up for this, because I love you, too."

"And, I love you, Charlotte Ruth Mason," Spinner whispered to Emma's belly. Then he graced it with a tender kiss.


	10. May 15

Chapter 10

The last two weeks of Emma's pregnancy were definitely the hardest, physically. She was never really prepared for the toll that carrying a child would have on her slender frame. Constant fatigue and minor contractions were making Emma extremely uncomfortable and irritable. Poor Spinner lived in constant fear of his wife's ever-changing mood. He was just counting down the days until his daughter was here and Emma's behavior was back to normal.

"Your lives will never be the same," Snake joked with Spinner one evening after family dinner, "Sure, Emma will no longer be pregnant, but the hormones are still ever present. Plus, there will be a newborn crying all the time."

The look of fear and panic covered Spinner's face. Snake knew he had terrified his son-in-law with his bold realization.

"I did not mean to scare you. Trust me this will be the most rewarding time of your life, and you will enjoy every second of it. Just don't plan on sleeping soundly for the next couple of years."

"I am just so worried I will not be able to hack fatherhood. I have screwed up so much in my life, and I don't want to screw up my daughter's life as well."

"Don't be silly, Gavin. You are far from a screw-up. You are a successful business owner, and you did manage to marry my daughter. So, that is two things you got going for you. Fatherhood will come naturally to you, because you are good at taking care of others."

"Thanks, Snake. It means so much that I can talk to you. I am going to need the advice."

"Anytime."

Spinner and Emma were both as sleep a few nights later, when Charlotte Ruth decided it was time to meet her family.

"Spin, wake up! Spin!"

"What?" a sleepy Spinner yawned.

"Honey, I have been having stronger contractions, and now they are closer together."

"Oh ok. What do we do now?" Spinner asked now fully awake and completely confused.

"We need to get to the hospital now."

The couple rushed to Spinner's car and headed to the hospital. Emma phoned her parents and Irene while they were driving.

"Spin?" Emma said with a tone of panic, when they were about to pull into the Emergency Room parking lot.

"Yes?"

"I believe my water just broke."

"Well, good thing we are here, and that I have leather seats," he joked, trying to calm his wife's nerves (and his too).

Once Emma and Spinner got settled into the birthing suite, Dr. Hawkins met with them to check on Emma's progress. Soon after, Spinner called is mother and in-laws to rush to the hospital because delivery could happen anytime.

On May 15 at 2:45AM, Charlotte Ruth Mason was born. She was 7 pounds 9 ounces and looked just like Spinner when he was a baby with a head full of brown hair.

"AWW. She is so pink," Jack said as he saw his new niece for the first time.

"My baby granddaughter is everything I hoped she would be," Irene doted as she cradled Charlotte in her arms. "You were definitely worth the fight." She whispered to the newborn.

Later that day, while Emma was taking a nap, Spinner spent some quality time with his baby girl.

"Daddy is so excited that you are finally here. We are glad you got to meet Grandma Irene. She is going to spoil you, as well as Grandma Christine and Grandpa Archie. You also have and uncle and aunt who love you very much. You are a lucky girl, Charlotte. Your mother is the sweetest, smartest and coolest woman in the whole world, and you are going to be just like her. I am so glad I gambled on love that night in Niagara Falls, because now I have you. I love you, baby girl, so much," he said as he rocked his daughter in his arms. As he watched his wife sleep peacefully, he kissed Charlotte's forehead. "_Life cannot get any better," _he thought.


	11. May 16

Chapter 11

Kendra Mason stepped out of the cab in front of her mother's house. She had taken the late flight out of New York last night to come and meet her new niece. Unfortunately, work had kept her from leaving any sooner, but everyone in her family understood how demanding her job was. She was blessed to have the family she did, especially Spinner for a brother. If it had not been for him, she would have had to leave New York and her career to take care of their mother during her illness. She did feel guilty that a lot of the burden fell on him, but she was determined to pay him back now that she had a couple weeks off. Since they had a newborn, Kendra offered to take Irene to all of her upcoming doctor's appointments.

She rang the door bell, but no one answered. She called her mom's phone, nothing. Finally, she pulled the set of keys from her purse and unlocked the door.

"Mom, I'm home. I came to change, and then we can go to the hospital together. I can't wait to meet Charlotte."

Still, Irene did not answer.

"Mom, are you here? Where are you?"

She looked in the living room and kitchen, but no sign of Irene. She made her way up the stairs and to the door of her mother's bedroom. "Mom?" she called out once more before opening it.

There was a brilliant light all around her. Irene could not believe how beautiful everything was bathed in glowing light. She saw people lining the sides of the path and wondered where she was. Nobody would answer her when she asked of her whereabouts. However, they were not rude about it. They just appeared to be preoccupied with something, but she could not figure out what. Finally, some of the faces began to look familiar like something from a dream or her past. She kept moving forward looking for the end of the path or some sign of her location. Then, she heard a voice that she had never forgotten.

"Irene, is that you?"

A man stepped out of the throng of people, and Irene finally knew where she was. She was standing face to face with her husband. He looked so handsome and far from the gaunt man she laid to rest more than a decade ago.

"Hurry! I need an ambulance at 52 Allen Ave! Hurry, please. It is my mother, she isn't breathing, and I can't find a pulse!"

"Miss, we are sending a dispatch right away. Just hang on. Have you done CPR before?"

"Yes."

"You need to try and open your mother's air passage, and begin mouth-to-mouth."

Kendra used all the training she had received through years of lifeguarding at the neighborhood pool, but nothing was working. She refused to believe that her mother was already gone, and she kept doing CPR until the paramedics arrived, and pronounced her DOA.

"So this is what eternity really looks like?" Irene asked her husband.

"Yes, and now it looks ten times better since you are here. But what happened?"

"Well I guess I died sometime after I went to bed last night. Oh, it was such a good day yesterday. We became grandparents."

"Really? What was it?"

"Well Spinner and his wife Emma; you would love Emma so much; had a baby girl. Charlotte Ruth Mason. At least I got to hold her once before I left."

"Were you sick?" James asked his wife.

"I had leukemia for almost two years. I recently had a transplant, and the doctors thought I was fully recovering. It has been such a hard time for Spinner. He was trying to take care of me and a pregnant wife. You would be so proud of the man he is today. Hell, he even battled cancer himself, back in high school."

"I have missed you so much Irene. I know our children will be sad that you are gone, but I have been waiting for the day that I would see you and hold you again. Now, we have are eternity back."

"Sis? What is wrong?"

Kendra walked into Emma and Charlotte's hospital room with a look of utter tragedy and sorrow painted on her face.

"Kendra?"

She finally realized Spinner was trying to talk to her, and she snapped out of her trance like state.

"I don't know how to say this Spin, but Mom is gone. She passed away in her sleep last night."

Emma immediately began to sob uncontrollably. She could not believe Irene was no longer living. She thought for sure the birth of Charlotte had ensured a longer and healthier existence for her mother-in-law.

Spinner fell to his knees and began to weep and shake simultaneously. His worse fears had become a reality. He was an orphan, and he had let his mother down. She was not going to be able to see Charlotte grow up. Her fight had been in vain to end up losing now, right after the birth of her granddaughter.

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I have a new job and less time on my hands. Mainly, I was not looking forward to writing this tragic chapter. I will hopefully post the last three chapters of this story in a timely manner.**


	12. Trying to Cope

Chapter 12

"Shh, Charlotte. Please got to sleep," Emma was trying frantically to coax her newborn daughter into peacefully submission.

It had be three weeks sin they brought her home from the hospital. It had been two weeks and four days since they had buried her grandmother. Needles to say, life had been quite hectic since that day. Spinner was so distant and proceeded to throw himself into work. Emma was so afraid to upset him and unsure of how to ask for more help with Charlotte. She knew he would eventually come around, but she did not want him to regret missing the first weeks of his daughter's life.

"Give him some time, sweetheart, he will heal. It is probably difficult for him to look at Charlotte and to not think about the hope she brought for Irene's recovery," Spike said to try and console her daughter.

"You don't think he is going to resent Charlotte, do you?"

"No," Spike answered, "Who would blame that poor innocent child? It was not her fault that Irene suddenly had a hear complication after her transplant. Spinner knows that. I think it is just hard for him to be excited about the baby when he misses his mom so much."

"Spinner, man, what are you still doing here?" Peter asked as he entered the store room.

"I am just trying to finish these cycle counts."

"You need to get home to that baby, man. I am sure Emma would appreciate some time to herself. She has been with Charlotte by herself all day."

"Yeah, I know. I feel so guilty that I have been spending all my time her instead of helping Em with Charlotte. It is just so hard to look at Charlotte without thinking of my mom and crying. What kind of father does not want to look at their own child?"

"Don't beat yourself up. We all know how hard it was to lose your mother. You just need to think about the bigger picture. Eventually, it will hurt less and less, but do you want your daughter growing up thinking you resent her for being born the day before her grandmother died?"

"No, you are right I need to be bonding with her. It is not her fault that Mom is gone."

"Honey, where are you?" Spinner called out when he got home.

"I am in here giving Charlotte a bath."

"I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

"Hand me that towel over there."

Later that night Spinner and Emma were sitting o the couch after finally getting Charlotte to sleep. It had been the first time in weeks, really months, since they had been able to sit down and just hold each other in silence. Emma finally felt like she was getting her husband back.

"I am so sorry about these last few weeks. I have not been a good husband or father. You and Charlotte deserve more than I gave, and that is going to change starting right now," Spinner said as he stroked Emma's shoulder.

"Spin, I know it has been difficult for you. I miss your mom, too. We will get through this as a family; I just need to know you are going to be there for us."

"You have my promise. You and Charlotte are my world now. I don't want to lose you over my stupid behavior."

"You did not have to worry about me leaving you. I knew all you need was time to process. Trust me, the memory of Irene will always be alive and well in this household. Charlotte is going to know how much her grandmother loved her."

"Thank you for being so understanding. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."


	13. The hope after one year

Chapter 13

"Are you going to pick up the cake?"

"I have Peter doing it. He said he will be back at noon," Spinner said trying to calm his wife.

"Snake and Mom are going to bring Charlotte to The Dot at 12:30 so I can change her into her new dress before the guests arrive."

"We will have everything done by then. Don't worry."

"Hey some guy named Stanley Wright is trying to reach you," Emma said as she checked the voicemail.

"Who?"

"I don't know Spin. Here is his number. I got to go and pick up some more party supplies. Call me if you need anything," she kissed his check as she ran out the door.

Spinner thought to himself. The name sort of sounded familiar, but he did not remembered to whom it belonged. He dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" the voice of an older gentleman replied on the other end of the phone.

"This is Gavin Mason. You left a message that you needed to see me."

"Oh, yes. I am glad that you contacted me today."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure if you remember, but I am the man who handled your mother's estate last year."

"That's why your name sounded familiar."

"Yes. Normally, I do not conduct business on Saturdays, but I will make an exception for your mother. She was always so nice to me the few times I met with her."

"Ok?" Spinner responded with confusion in his voice.

"Are you having a party for your daughter today?"

"Yes. It's at 1:00 at The Dot. That is my restaurant. Wait, how did you know it was Charlotte's birthday?"

"I know she was born the day before your mother's death. Also, I have some last minute business your mother wanted me to handle on her birthday. Do you mind if I make an appearance at the party?"

"That is fine."

"Great. I will see you then to attend to our business," he said before hanging up the phone.

Spinner was really confused now. What could the possibly be about? He decided to call Emma and let her in on this new development.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was just leaving the deli. Do you need anything?"

"Well, I called that man. He was my mother's lawyer, he one who took care of her estate. He is coming to Charlotte's party to take care of some business per Mom's request."

"Wow. I wonder what it could be." Emma said with intrigue.

"I have no idea, but I just wanted to let you know there would be an extra guest."

"Thanks. See you in a little bit. Love you"

"I love you, too."

All off the guests at the party could not believe how big Charlotte was. She was walking around smiling and showing off her party dress. She was definitely a princess who loved the spotlight. She got that from her father, who had always thrived on pulling pranks to get attention.

At 1:30, Mr. Wright finally arrived. Charlotte was almost done opening all of her gifts (with her mother's help), when everyone turn to noticed the unfamiliar guest.

"Hello, Mr. Mason. Thank you for allowing me to attend the party on such short notice. However, it was your mother's idea."

"What can I do for you Mr. Wright?"

"Your mother left a present for Charlotte for her first birthday, and I am here to deliver it."

"Attention, everyone. Charlotte has one more gift, and it is from her Grandma Irene," Spinner said trying to get everyone's attention.

Mr. Wright pulled an envelope out of his jacket, opened it, and began to read the paper content out loud, "I, Irene Lansing Mason, give my granddaughter Charlotte Ruth Mason the full amount of the liquidation of my grandmother's art collection. This amount will be announced o her first birthday. However, the funds will be used for her education and given to her upon graduation from high school."

After he read, Mr. Wright began to explain the details, "The art collection did belong to your mother and was in storage. After I had it appraised, it was sold in auction. The trust fund amount will be 1.32 million dollars."

"Your mother was an amazing woman."

"Yes, I know. She had to be the most selfless person I have ever known."

"Charlotte is going to be able to go to whatever university she wants. Heck, we will be able to send anymore children we have to college with that money as well."

Charlotte birthday was a memorable day, not only because it was also the first anniversary of her grandmother's death, but also because the family was reminded of Irene's generosity and love for her family. Charlotte was the newest Mason, and now had the legacy of a strong woman from which to learn. Spinner was going to make sure his daughter knew how great of a woman she truly was, even if she could not interact with her personally.


	14. A grandmother's legacy

Chapter 14- The End

"Charlotte, where are you?"

"I am coming, Trev."

Today was an extremely important day for the couple. Charlotte had just finished her last semester of law school and was going to graduate tomorrow. However, today was special for another reason. They were going to find out the sex of their baby.

Spinner and Emma had been apprehensive of their daughter getting married and settling down before she was finished with law school and working for a firm, but their daughter was determined to be with the man she loved. Trevor was a political reporter for the Toronto Sun, and Spinner and Emma knew he would be a perfect husband for their daughter. They got married after the first year of Charlotte's law school. Surprisingly, they found out she was pregnant soon after she started her last year, which was earlier than they had wanted to start a family.

Before Charlotte even told Trevor about the baby, she did contemplate all of her options. She knew how her mother felt about abortion, and if that was her final decision she would have to keep it from Emma in the end. However, the decision came after a conversation she had with her father, the night after she told Trevor about the baby. Trevor was supportive of her decision either way, because he knew how important starting a law career was to her. To help sort through her feelings, she called her father and confided in him the news and the dilemma.

"Honey, I know this is a hard decision for you. I want you to have everything you want in life; if that is career or starting a family. You can do both, though. It is a lot of work, but I know you are strong enough to handle it. You take after your grandmother, and she was the strongest woman I have ever known. Plus, you cannot always plan the way your life happens. Your mother and I are a prime example of that. We married each other before we even knew we were in love with each other."

"Dad, I just don't know if Trevor and I are ready to be parents yet.

"You came along before we even thought about having children. I do not regret having you when we did one bit. I give you all the credit for the last year of your grandmother's life. She fought to stay alive long enough to meet you. Even though she did not make it to see you grow up, there is no telling when she would have died had you not been her main motivation."

After all the input Charlotte received from her dad, she ultimately decided to keep the baby. Trevor even decided to stay at home once the baby was born, since his job allowed him the flexibility. That way Charlotte you focus on starting her career at a law firm once she passed the bar.

Trevor and Charlotte were excited once they learned the sex of the baby. They decided to wait until after the graduation ceremony to share the news with everyone.

"Mom and Dad, we want you to be the first to know that the baby's name is going to be Megan Irene."

Spinner and Emma were ecstatic that they were going to have a granddaughter. Spinner was impressed that they decide to name her after his mom.

"I had to name her after Grandma Irene. I have her to thank for my education and my career. It is the least I can do in return to the woman who gave me so much."


End file.
